Field of the Invention
The invention relates to miRNA for regulating FABP6 gene and methods for using the same.
Description of the Related Art
With the improvements in sheep breeding productivity, the quality of sheep meat is adversely affected. The quality of the meat is related to the content and the constituent of the fatty acid and is controlled by minor genes; however, the conventional phenotypic selection fails to improve the fatty acid of the muscle because of correlations among different traits.
Fatty acid binding protein (FABPs) participates in the transport of intercellular fatty acid and most of the FABPs are the primary candidate genes related to the sheep meat. It is a problem to find miRNA molecular markers to regulate the expression of the FABPs gene.